Sacrifice
by StarlitSuccubus
Summary: Rose is off to Siberia to find Dimitri, but will she be able to resist the temptation to turn Strigoi to finally be with the man she loves? Will she throw away everything she has been taught about good and evil to get what she wants? After Shadow Kiss.
1. The Beginning of a Journey

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All characters and the Vampire Academy series are owned by Richelle Mead!_

Rose Hathaway looked out the window, anticipating the plane's descent. Nervous knots began to collect in her stomach, and she quickly flipped open a magazine to calm her racing thoughts. Her eyes gazed the various articles on celebrity breakdowns, pregnancies, and romances, but it was to no avail. Rose's thoughts would not give her a moment's peace.

Adrian came to mind first, without his interference for once. She felt guilty about using his feelings to obtain his money, really she did. After leaving St. Vladimir's, she walked to the nearest bus station. With his money she was able to afford the flight, and it was pricey. She thought of when he would look at her and call her "little dhampir" while the smell of his horrid cigarettes would cloud her nostrils. Would it be possible to have feelings back for him after she killed Dimitri? Would it be possible to love _anyone_?

_Dimitri. _There wasn't a moment when he wasn't in her thoughts. His long black hair, his beautiful Russian accent and the way he said "Roza." _How could I possibly kill him? _She knew he was a strigoi, that his soul was lost forever. But when she looked into his eyes, Rose knew that all she would see was the love of her life, not an evil monster. She had to get over this, or it would cause a dangerous hesitation. If she stopped for a second, it would cost her life. _Why couldn't it work out for_ us? _We finally had a plan, we could finally be together! I can never have anything I want! _she thought to herself with anger.

"Goddamn it!" she exclaimed out loud, not realizing the volume of her outburst. The other passengers on the plane turned around and looked at her, and she sank into her seat in embarrassment.

"Can I offer you a drink miss?" asked the flight attendant. He was quite young, probably only in his early twenties. He was pretty attractive, with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He flashed a pearly white smile as he waited for her response.

"Yeah, can I have some vodka, with ice, please?" she answered sweetly. He didn't ask her for I.D., and said "Sure thing, and don't worry, it's on the house." He winked and walked away to get her drink. Rose knew that she had to use any means possible to complete her task, even if it included flirting and turning on the charm. Hey, if it throws in a free drink, why not?

The attendant returned after a moment with a glass of vodka. Rose could smell it as he placed it on her tray, and eagerly began to sip it.

"So, what brings a pretty girl like you to Siberia, there isn't much of a party scene there."

"Well luckily, I'm going for business and not pleasure," Rose responded, making sure to giggle and smile.

"My name is Chris, if you need anything, and I mean _anything, _you just let me know, ok?"

"Oh, I will, not to worry." He left her to attend to other customers, and she reached under her seat for her pocketbook. Discreetly under the tray, she counted a roll of bills that Adrian had given her, and then put it away. Since she obviously couldn't bring silver stakes or other forms of protection on an airplane, Adrian gave her a list of contacts that she could go to for supplies. Rose pulled out her wallet and made sure the slip of paper was tucked neatly and securely inside. Seeing that it was, maybe, just maybe, she could finally relax.

Lissa's face appeared in her thoughts a moment later, pale white skin, long blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Rose could feel through their bond that Lissa was extremely emotionally distraught. She was sobbing in Christian's arms, and could feel him trying to console her by speaking to her softly and stroking her hair. School officials and guardians, including her mother, were working to try to find Rose. None of them understood why she would just leave when she was so close to graduating. "How could she throw away such promise and achievement?" they said.

None of them would ever understand.

They never experienced Dimitri the way she did. Sure they saw the great guardian. They saw his superb fighting skills, his complete dedication to his job. His stoic expression and responsible demeanor.

But they never saw _him._

They didn't feel his kisses, how they were soft but exciting. None of them would ever hunger for his body the way she did, and how she would be in total bliss as he threw her around during training. How he whispered her name and held her close as they had sex, enjoying every little inch of her body. Sure, others have wanted her in bed before. But no one appreciated it the way Dimitri did.

And no one would ever comprehend the love between the two of them, and how glorious it truly was.

"_Attention passengers, please put on your seatbelts as we are preparing to land in Siberia. Thank you for flying with us today."_

Rose fastened her seatbelt and picked up her carry-on bag. She was shaking nervously; there was no turning back now. Was there a way for her to change Dimitri, possibly save him? And how far would she go to be with the man she loved? Suddenly a frightening idea crept into her mind.

_What if I let Dimitri turn me? Maybe we could finally be together…_

Horrified, she quickly shook the idea out of her head, quickly finished her vodka, and prepared to exit the plane.


	2. The Dream

**Chapter 2**

Rose followed the endless line of people off of the plane and into the airport after a not so smooth landing. Crowds were bustling left and right, and she almost bumped into quite a few people due to being lost in her thoughts. After picking up her bag, she stepped outside into the frigid Siberian air.

"Fuck," she growled, almost dropping her heavy luggage. Rose, although not as much of a packrat as Lissa, still had to ensure she was well supplied. She steadied herself, and spotted a man standing in front of a black limousine. He was holding a sign that said: "ROSE HATHAWAY." _That Adrian, always doing it in style _she thought to herself, and approached the car.

"How are you today Miss Hathaway? You must be exhausted from your trip. Tonight we'll stay at a hotel only a mile away from the airport, and tomorrow you'll meet your first contact, Irina." The driver opened the door for her, and she slid inside. Something told Rose that her driver wasn't only there for transportation. Her cell phone vibrated at her hip, and she flipped it open to read the text message.

Just checking that you arrived safely, hope your flight went well. –Adrian.

She answered his message so he wouldn't worry, and then looked out of the window. There were trees everywhere considering that Siberia has mainly a taiga ecosystem. The temperature was much warmer than expected, about 50 degrees or so. Rose always envisioned it as a barren wasteland of ice. The driver, who introduced himself as Alexander, explained how in the Southern region, where most of the population lives, the climate was pretty mild, except in January of course. Rose started to think about when Dimitri would tell her that Siberia wasn't what she thought, but seeing it was completely different.

"Wow, that's a long railway!" she exclaimed, noticing a long stretch of railroad tracks.

"Yes, that is the Trans Siberian railroad. Marvelous, eh?" Alexander answered with a smile.

_I wonder if Dimitri ever rode it as a boy._

"Here we are Miss Hathaway, your accommodations for the night." The limousine pulled into the parking lot of a beautiful five star hotel. Before Rose could even say anything, Alexander was already holding the door open and his hand out to her. After staring at the beautiful building for a moment, she took his hand to help herself out of the car. Alexander shut the door, and took her bags before she protested. Rose wasn't one who liked people doing things for her, but it was nice once in a while. They went inside the lobby, and Alexander approached the counter for check-in.

Their room was just as glamorous as the building itself, complete with a Jacuzzi, large beds, and a chandelier.

"Adrian sure knows how to show off, doesn't he?" Rose asked jokingly.

"Ah yes, Master Ivashkov pulls out all the stops. By the way, I'm sorry that there's only one room, but for protection it is necessary."

"I'm going to bed now if you don't mind, and thanks for everything Alexander," Rose said warmly.

"My pleasure, goodnight Miss Hathaway."

Rose went into the bathroom to put on her pajamas, and then slipped into one of the beds. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep because of the exhaustion from the flight. As soon as she slipped into a deep enough sleep, her dreams took her to a beautiful meadow. There were flowers everywhere, and the sun was shining.

_Adrian._

"Nice to see you my little dhampir, I hope the flight didn't take too much out of you."

"Come on Adrian, you know I can take it."

"That is true, you are one hell of a stubborn girl," he laughed. He put his arms around Rose and pulled her closer. His light eyes started into hers, and there was a smile on his face. Rose let the embrace linger for a moment, and then Adrian kissed her.

"At least it wasn't for an experiment this time," he said. He then pulled her in again, this time trying to make it more intense. Rose broke out of his grasp and said, "Sorry Adrian, I can't do this. Not yet."

"I understand Rose; promise me you'll be alright. I'll check in tomorrow."

"I'll be ok, and by the way you didn't have to do all of this stuff for me."

"Think nothing of it." He gave her one final hug, and the dream ended.

Rose was able to sleep for a few more hours until her phone began to ring loudly.

"Shit!" she said, fumbling for it in the dark so it wouldn't wake Alexander.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"ROSE WHERE ARE YOU!" Lissa's voice demanded on the other end.

"Do you have any idea what time it is over here?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Everyone is worried about you! Me, your mom, even Christian! Please come back!"

"Lissa, it's dark, I'm cold, and it is way too late to be discussing this right now. You know I can't come back."

"Rose, please! You're going to get hurt, at least let people help you!"

"No, this is something I need to do on my own, now goodnight!" Rose slammed the phone shut, and rolled back over. She couldn't fall asleep right away, however.

_God, she really does miss me. Or does she miss me being there for her? Why can't she take care of herself for once, moroi do fight now after all. And my mother? She's the one that left me my whole life for what she wanted. Do I ever really want to go back?_

Rose sat up straight, not wanting to believe she would actually think those things.

"I love them, and they care about me," she reaffirmed to herself softly. "I'm just nervous with everything happening, that's all." She fell back asleep a few moments later, trying not to think of what lay ahead, or the own turmoil in her mind.


	3. Unexpected

**Chapter 3**

_I'm sorry I was so late updating, I had a family situation going on. Thank you so much for your reviews!_

Rose woke up with a pounding headache, clearly indicating her lack of sleep and stressful conversation with Lissa. She made sure to have her phone disconnected so it wouldn't be tracked.

"Time to get up Miss Hathaway, we have an appointment with Irina," Alexander said gently.

"Five more minutes…" she groaned, turning over.

"Come now, we must be going."

"Alright," she said with protest in her voice. She dragged herself out of her warm bed, grabbed some clothes, and jumped into the shower. The warm water felt nice, but it was nothing like feeling Dimitri's body against hers. She gave a loud, exasperated sigh, and turned off the water. Alexander was already dressed and ready with the car warmed up when she finished drying her hair.

"The ride is about twenty minutes, so you can bring anything you want to keep you entertained. We have a stereo and television in the limo," Alexander informed her.

"That's alright, I'd rather talk to you if it's not a distraction," Rose replied.

"No trouble at all, miss," he said with a smile. He helped her into the limousine, shut the door, and began driving.

"So, what's Irina like? Do you know her?" Rose inquired.

"She's a very nice woman, and so intelligent. Adrian was wise to direct you to her."

Rose soaked in the atmosphere, admiring the lovely scenery around her. It felt like in no time at all, they pulled into the driveway of a very affluent looking mansion. After exiting the car, a beautiful blonde woman answered the door. Rose noticed she looked about her mother's age, but a lot more sophisticated. She was wearing a beautiful navy blue dress, diamond earrings, and her hair was pulled up.

"Welcome to my home, please come inside," Irina said in a thick Russian accent. Rose and Alexander stepped into the lobby, truly in awe of its beauty and grandeur.

"Please, follow me to the tea room," she instructed. They followed her to a posh looking parlor, and took their seats. Alexander seemed to fit in with his suit, but Rose felt embarrassingly underdressed. Irina poured them their tea, and Rose wondered why there was no butler serving them. Houses like these usually had servants.

"Now, I understand you need supplies for a mission," Irina said, cutting right to the chase.

"Yes, silver stakes is a must, as well as any kind of weapon I can use," Rose said. She began to pull out some money out of her pocketbook, but Irina said "Absolutely not."

"Are you sure?"

"I told Adrian and I will tell you, I do not charge for my help." Irina got up, and left the room. She walked back in with a suitcase full of silver stakes, as well as a flammable liquid and a blowtorch.

"Here," she said, handing it to Rose. "What else can I help you with?"

Rose took a deep breath, nervous of what kind of answers her questions would bring.

"Do you know…the whereabouts of Dimitri Belikov?"

"Ah, Belikov, we've been trying to get surveillance on him. He's new, but already rising in their ranks. Undercover operatives believe he will soon be a leader. Problem is, he's always in the shadow, operating under the radar. It's hard to apprehend him. We believe him and his associates were behind a missing group of children who were taken two nights ago."

Rose gasped, feeling like someone had just knocked the wind out of her. _No, Dimitri would never, he just wouldn't! They mistook him for someone else, not Dimitri…_

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Rose asked, holding back her tears.

"The strigoi in this area are usually found in the mountains to the east," Irina said, pointing in that direction.

"It's extremely difficult, especially with how cold and dark it gets up there. Also, the mountains are huge, with many places to hide," she continued.

"Thank you for the information and the supplies," Alexander said to Irina.

"No trouble at all, I know how difficult these missions can be."

Rose was stunned, wondering how Irina could possibly know what it was like to fight strigoi. She couldn't help but ask "You've fought strigoi?"

Irina laughed. "Yeah, well that is in a guardian's job description."

"You were a guardian!" Rose immediately regretted this outburst, thinking she must have sounded so stupid. Moroi, especially royals, lived like this, not guardians!

"Yes, I was. A long time ago. However, it wasn't for me. Don't get me wrong, I believe the strigoi should be taken down. But, I was tired of being viewed as indispensable. I was sick of having to put everyone else first, as selfish as it sounds. I wanted the moroi to maybe help somewhat, or at least appreciate what we did for them. I had finally had enough when a moroi man I was in love with couldn't marry me. He wanted to, but his family gave him much grief for wanting to wed a "cheap" dhampir like me. He caved to his family's wishes, and left, never looking back. I didn't want to raise children or live in dhampir communities, so I set up a separate life for myself. I still help the cause, mind you, but on my terms now."

Rose was amazed at what she had heard, and found herself admiring Irina. _She didn't follow the rules, she didn't let people tell her what to do all of the time. She's free, and everything she said was right._

Rose and Alexander said their goodbyes and expressed their gratitude. After leaving, Rose couldn't stop thinking about Irina's story. She also obsessed over what Irina had said about Dimitri. Was it really true? The thoughts swirled around in her head, making her dizzy. When they finally reached the hotel, Rose just wanted to lay down with a bottle of vodka and sleep. They reached the room, and Rose collapsed right into her bed.

"Do you want anything to eat Miss Hathaway?"

"You can call me Rose, and no thank you, not hungry."

"Alright Miss Hathaway, I'm just going to get some food from downstairs." He left the room, and Rose began drifting off into a nap. After being asleep for about an hour, her dreams took her to a lavender field this time. She could almost see Adrian coming into focus, but a loud banging on her door shook her from the vision.

_Who the hell knows I'm here? Alexander wouldn't have to knock, but maybe he forgot his key. _

Rose began to panic, and quickly grabbed a stake from the suitcase. She approached the door quietly, and then opened it with lightning speed. She was ready to pounce on the person, but saw two people her own age standing at the door. One was blonde and beautiful, the other with dark features and handsome.

Lissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera.


	4. What Lies Within

**Chapter 4**

Before Rose could even speak, Lissa asked "Aren't you going to invite us in?" And with that, her and Christian proceeded to enter the hotel room.

"How the hell did you find-" Rose was about to ask, but then a thought dawned on her, and she knew exactly how it happened.

"YOU USED COMPULSION ON ADRIAN, DIDN'T YOU?" she demanded furiously.

"Yeah, but it was only to make sure you're safe! You shouldn't have ran off!" Lissa countered.

"Listen Lissa, this is MY life, and MY promise that I must keep to Dimitri! How dare you come follow me when I specifically asked you not to! God, you really don't respect me do you?" Rose was trembling with a burning anger that was pulsating through her body.

"We came here to protect you! To make sure you were alright! To help you!"

"I didn't ask for it!"

"Wow, is this anyway to treat two people who are risking expulsion and other harm, all because they think you are worth it?" Christian said coolly.

They had a point, but Rose wasn't giving up. In her mind, what they did was completely out of line.

"You guys, I can't have anything getting in the way of this. It's complicated enough!" Rose said.

"Rose," Lissa said in a soft voice. She approached the angry dhampir and hugged her close.

"I understand that you're hurt, that you're angry…" This sparked something in Rose that none of them expected. She shoved her best friend away from her, almost causing her to fall.

"Understand! You will never understand how I feel! You still have…him!" she said, pointing at Christian. "You will never know what its like to cry every night, to not be able to sleep. To miss the ONE thing that was so amazing and true in your life. And you want to know why? Because you goddamn moroi get everything handed on a silver platter to you, that's why! God forbid any of you ever have to make a sacrifice!"

Christian looked absolutely horrified, and Lissa began to cry.

"You've changed, Rose! This isn't you!" Lissa pleaded between sobs.

Rose was just as shocked at her outbursts, and a little afraid of the feelings that were harbored inside of her.

"I'm sorry you guys, this is just so hard for me. Maybe it's better if you just go back home and forget about me."

"No Rose, we're not going to. We never did and we never will," Lissa said.

Alexander came into the room with a plate of French fries, and was surprised at the uninvited guests.

"Miss Hathaway, who might our guests be?" he asked.

"This is Lissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera, they're my friends from St. Vladimir's"

"Ah, nice to meet you, I'm Alexander. I'm sorry I wasn't prepared for company."

"It's alright, we're going to go to bed, it's been a long trip. Do you guys want to get breakfast tomorrow?" Lissa asked.

"Sure, we'll meet you at nine. I'm taking Miss Hathaway to meet a contact named Boris, a telepath," Alexander said.

"Sounds good, let us know if you need anything!" And with that, Lissa and Christian left the room.

Rose didn't like the fact that they were coming along, she felt that it was an intrusion. She was trying not to resent Lissa, that was her best friend after all. But she really couldn't help it.

"You look exhausted Miss Hathaway, perhaps it is time to get some sleep," Alexander said in a concerned tone.

"You're right, I need it. Goodnight Alexander."

"Goodnight Miss Hathaway."

Rose completed her bedtime rituals, and tried to fall asleep. She could feel a dream forming, and hoped it would happen quickly because she wanted to talk to Adrian. Sure enough, a field of daisies appeared.

"Adrian, are you there!" Rose asked. In this dream, she was dressed in a turquoise sundress, and had flowers in her hair.

"I am darling," he answered, walking towards her.

"I'm sorry that Lissa used compulsion on you."

"It isn't your fault, she's just really good at it. I just feel guilty that I wasn't strong enough to withstand it."

"You shouldn't feel guilty, she's really good."

"I know my love, I've missed you so much…" he said, and started to run his fingers through her hair. Rose smiled, enjoying the feeling it brought. Maybe one day in her heart she could love him, maybe destiny had a different plan. But she couldn't shake the feeling that Dimitri needed her, and that possibly they could be together. _Maybe even if I turn strigoi, I could use feeders _she thought to herself, trying to rationalize it in her mind. Adrian sensed the shift in her demeanor, and backed away considerately.

"I know you still love him, but I will always be here for you my little dhampir," he said. The dream began to blur and fade, taking Rose into the darkness of sleep.


	5. Visions

_I'm sorry I'm so late with this, my grandmother is in the hospital and it was finals week._

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Alexander and Rose went downstairs to meet Christian and Lissa for breakfast. She felt bad about her outburst towards them, but still felt some anger. She didn't ask them to come help her, she wasn't a weak little flower. Who had molnija marks before graduation after all?

"Here you go miss," Alexander said politely, and pulled the chair out for her before he sat down himself. It forced her to snap out of her thoughts, and she took her place at the table. Alexander took his seat when everybody else was situated, and handed out menus. The waiter came over a moment later, and asked if they wanted anything to drink. They all were ready to order quickly, not wanting to waste any time. Meeting a telepath, especially one with such prominence as described by Alexander.

"I want blueberry pancakes!" Lissa chirped in her usual perky mood.

"I'll have a cheddar omelet please," Christian informed the server.

"French toast," Rose said.

"Just a coffee for me, thanks," Alexander. The three of them just stared in shock at his minimal breakfast order, and he laughed.

"I'm not much of a morning eater," he said. The waiter came back with their food, and they all dug in.

"So, can you tell us more about telepaths? I didn't know they existed," Rose said between chews.

"Sure thing, Miss Hathaway. Telepaths have been around almost as long as vampires and dhampirs, we aren't the only creatures out there. They are revered for their wisdom and insight, and usually have the power to see the past and future. Unlike psychics, however, they can also read minds and transfer thoughts and feelings. Royals use them time to time when needed, of course that would never be out in the open. Moroi sometimes like to think their the only _exceptional _beings and certainly wouldn't admit to needing help from others than vampires."

Christian and Lissa flinched at that statement, even though Alexander didn't intentionally mean to be insulting.

"Boris is one of the best I have ever seen, and they currently are using him in top secret research to try to decode how strigoi operate, and what changes occur in the brain when they are bitten. This way, maybe in the future the processed can be reversed."

Rose's eyes lit up at this statement, _Maybe there is hope for him after all! _The waiter came back with their check, and before any of them could speak, Alexander paid for it in full and they were on their way to see Boris. The car ride was a lot longer than the one to Irina's, a trip of about three hours. It was raining, and the sky was miserably gray. Christian and Lissa were cuddling on their side of the limo, playing with each other's hair and not averting their gaze for a second. Rose tilted her head back and closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. Her iPod blasted in her ears in an attempt to block out her scenery and thoughts. The car ride seemed to take forever, and Rose hated sitting still for so long. When the limo finally stopped, she almost jumped out of the door before Alexander could open it for them. Boris' living arrangements were not as grandiose as Irina's, but it wasn't shabby either. He lived in a modern looking apartment in the city, and was about five floors up. When they reached his door, Alexander pressed the buzzer, and Boris answered the door. He looked to be in his sixties or so, and was slender. He had white hair and glasses, and was wearing a white robe.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting your mediation, sir," Alexander said with a bow.

"No, not at all. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable," said Boris, showing them inside. They followed him to his living room, that had different colored pillows on the floor set up in a circle. He had incense and candles burning, and every wall was lined with books.

"Take a seat children, and we'll begin," Boris instructed them. They all chose a place around the circle, and Boris sat at the head of it.

"Ok, we're here in regards to Dimitri Belikov, correct?"

"Yes sir," Alexander answered.

"It is truly a shame what happened to him, he was a fine young man, and showed so much promise," Boris said sadly. _God, he's acting like he's dead or something! _Rose scowled in her head.

"Now, close your eyes. You might feel funny at first, but we're going to take a look at Dimitri's childhood first, to try to understand wholly as a person. Physically we'll be here, but mentally we're going back in time, alright?"

They all nodded, and shut their eyes. Rose's body began to feel like lead, and then she felt dizzy. All of a sudden, and image started to come into focus.

_She was in a small house, and there was a woman and a man standing in a kitchen. She could tell immediately that they were Dimitri's parents by their physical features. Rose then noticed a young man hiding behind the door. She tried to get his attention, but he didn't see to notice her. They must not be able to see or hear her she concluded._

"_What are you doing here Lysander?" a thin woman with black hair asked the man. He was definitely moroi with light blonde hair and green eyes. _

"_Why do you think I'm here Catalina, I came to see you!"_

"_You never come by to see your kids, hell I'd be surprised if you even remembered their names. Thank god I found a good dhampir community to help us out, because we've gotten nothing from you!"_

"_Listen to me!" he said yelling, and grabbed her arm. "You know why I'm here, and I came to get it! You know you're just a blood whore, now stop fucking around and just come upstairs!"_

"_No, get out of here and never come back!" she demanded, trying to get out of his grip. This angered Lysander, and he struck Catalina in the face, He continued to hit her, punching her in the face and shoving her against the countertop._

"_I'll teach you your place blood whore!" he boomed, continuing with his blows. The young man stepped out from where he was hiding._

"_Get away from her, you bastard!"_

"_Dimitri, go upstairs, I don't want you to get hurt," Catalina said softly._

"_No, get the hell out of here Lysander!"_

"_What did you just call me! I'm your father!"_

"_I don't care who you are, get the fuck away from my mom!"_

_Rose's heart began to beat fast in her chest, and she felt a pain in her heart for Dimitri. The younger Dimitri approached his father, and punched him in the face. Lysander fought back and got some hits in, but Dimitri was clearly the winner._

"_Now LEAVE!" he demanded through heavy breathes. Lysander stumbled out of the room, but looked back and said "He won't always be here to protect you. He'll realize what you are soon enough whore." Dimitri helped his mother onto the couch and called for help. _

The vision faded, and they all looked at each other with the same sadness in their eyes. Dimitri had described his home life to be rocky when his father was around, but seeing it was something completely different.

"Now, we'll try to see where he is now," said Boris, and they all closed their eyes. They began to feel the same as they did before, but only saw black. They opened their eyes again in confusion. Boris had a look of severe concern and panic in his face.

"What's going on?" Alexander asked frantically.

"There's some kind of mental block in place. But only telepaths can do that!"

Rose thought of how humans were helping to break the wards for the strigoi, and before she could voice her thoughts, Boris beat her to it.

"It seems as if strigoi have telepaths, as well possibly other immortals, helping them."


	6. Reflection

**Chapter 6**

Rose, Alexander, Lissa, and Christian said their goodbyes to Boris, and began the drive back. The car was silent, and the reality of the situation was hitting the car's occupants. Rose stared out the window again, but her mind wasn't focused on the scenery this time. She wondered to herself why other immortals would be helping Strigoi, especially with how proud and antisocial the evil vampires were. When the limo finally returned to the hotel, Rose just wanted to be alone. She slipped into her nightgown in the bathroom and rummaged through the drawer for her bottle of vodka. Not the greatest idea, she realized, but she needed something to calm herself down. She found the liquor, put it on the counter, and turned on the shower so Alexander wouldn't come into the room. She opened the bottle, took a swig, and sat on the freezing cold porcelain toilet seat.

Utterly exhausted and depressed, she drank some more, and then placed her face in her hands. Rose felt tears forming in her eyes, and now that she was alone, she released them. The tears turned into sobs, and Rose dropped the bottle on the floor without noticing. It shattered on the tile floor, and she brought her knees up to her chest.

_Why Dimitri? Why did they have to take him from me? He was the one thing I've always wanted, something beautiful and real. My own parents didn't even want me, but Dimitri did. I love Lissa and everything, but that's not exactly a two-way relationship. But Dimitri, he would do anything for me. He was willing to give up being a royal's guardian because he loved me. For once in my life, I mattered the most to someone. My love was enough, more than enough. _

"Baby, why did you leave?" she sobbed, trying to muffle the sounds of her cries. She began panicking, her heart tightened in her chest.

_What if he's helping them, what if my Dimitri had something to do with those school children? Oh my god, what if he really is their leader? No, not him, it can't be, not something I loved so much, I know in my heart he wouldn't. He's probably just scared, maybe just trying to blend in and do what they say so they won't hurt him. Boris can fix him, I know he can. Then we can be together, just like we planned._

Rose took a deep breath and realized the mess she made on the floor. Not wanting Alexander to hurt himself or ask questions, she took a towel and carefully picked up the shards of glass and wiped up the vodka. After the floor was clean, she found some air freshener to mask the smell. There was a knock on the door and Alexander said:

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Hathaway, you've been in there for quite a while."

"Yes Alexander, I'll be right out," she answered. She heard him step away from the door, and was happy that someone like him was around to look out for her. Her head began pounding all of a sudden, and her vision became blurry. Panicked, she ran to the mirror, and noticed that the reflection showed something much darker than what she normally looked like. Her hair was black, her skin as white as milk, and her eyes showed tinges of red.

"Oh god!" she exclaimed, and fell backwards. She managed to catch herself before she hit her head, but the pain grew worse. Her body began to convulse, and when it stopped, a vision came into focus. It felt almost the same as what happened in Boris's apartment, but much stronger.

_Rose was in an extravagant looking room. There was a grand party going on, almost like a ball. A very well dressed man approached her, and as he got closer, her heart began to flutter. Dimitri. He held out his hand to her, and looked absolutely gorgeous in his black clothes. His hair was still beautiful as well as his body, but his eyes were red instead of their normal hue. It didn't seem to bother Rose, however, and she pulled him closer for a kiss. Although all of his kisses were usually amazing, this time it felt different. They warmed her body literally down to her toes, and she could feel power in her veins. She continued to kiss him more ferociously, not wanting to let the feeling go. After a moment he gently pulled away from her and laughed. _

"_Come now, Roza, there will be plenty of time for that and more later."_

_He led her by the hand and she almost tripped, realizing that she was wearing a black gown. She lifted up the skirt with her other hand, and he led her to the front of the room. There were two thrones, and he motioned for her to sit on the one to the right. After taking her place, he did the same. Rose didn't know why she wasn't fighting, why she didn't attack him or the other Strigoi. All of a sudden, the door opened, and what appeared to be servants brought in the evening meal. Only it wasn't food, it was humans, Moroi, and dhampirs alike. Rose was about to get up, but Dimitri motioned for her to stay and she obeyed. A Strigoi woman in a ruby dress kneeled before them, and Rose realized that they were obviously royalty. _

"_My lady, I am so pleased you have decided to join us, the prophecy can now be fulfilled!" _

"_Prophecy?" Rose inquired, looking at Dimitri._

_He smiled at her, placed his hand in hers, and said "All in good time, my dear. Come and find me."_

_Before Rose could plead for him to elaborate, she could hear someone yelling._

"_ROSE! ROSE! I can't get through, what's happening!"_

_It was Adrian, he was trying to break through. Strangely, Rose didn't want to leave. Not yet. She wanted to find out what was happening, and she felt so comfortable being next to Dimitri. And that power. It was like nothing she had ever felt before: raw, strong, primal. _

The vision began to dissolve, and Rose reached out to touch Dimitri's hand once more. She couldn't grab onto it, and then it all went black.

"Miss Hathaway!"

Rose began coughing and slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't on the bathroom floor anymore, but in her bed. Alexander was leaning over her, looking absolutely terrified. Christian and Lissa were at her bedside as well, exchanging nervous glances.

"I'm alright, I must have been over stressed, that's all," Rose said softly. Alexander wasn't buying it.

"I'm not trying to be bold miss, but that was no normal faint. You were out cold for a good fifteen minutes at least, and you were saying things. It was like you were in a trance or something. No matter what I did, I couldn't wake you. Master Adrian tried to get into your subconscious but couldn't. He's terribly worried, and catching the next flight…"

"Whoa, hold on," Rose interrupted. "Adrian's coming?" She tried to sit up, but found it too painful from the fall.

"Yes, he'll be here as soon as he can," he answered.

_Great, more people who shouldn't be involved._

"This is why you need help, Rose. It's getting serious," Christian said seriously.

"Spare me the parental lecture, Ozera."

"At least we know our lovable Rose is back," Lissa giggled.

"I think Miss Hathaway needs her rest now," Alexander said, ushering them out of the room.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow!" Lissa chirped, followed by Christian.

"If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask me," Alexander said.

"Thanks," Rose answered, and then pulled the covers over her. She wanted to sleep tonight but knew it would elude her.

_Come and find me._

Why were those words replaying in her head over and over? And why did she have a burning desire to do so?


	7. Adrian's Arrival and Departure

**Authors Note:** I am SO sorry this is so late, I have had so much going on with school and family issues, but I am back! I'm really grateful for the feedback. As we all know, I do not own any of the characters, they are of Richelle Mead's genius 

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Rose woke up to the sound of footsteps pacing around the room and the smell of clove cigarettes. She groaned in pain, and sat up in the bed.

"Good morning darling!"Adrian said walking over to her.

"Hi Adrian…" she mumbled groggily, and rubbed her eyes.

"I was so worried about you! Listen, I must urge you to come home, I've been talking to some of my contacts and…"

"No!" Rose interrupted firmly. "Absolutely not."

"I know this is something you feel is your duty, but you don't know what you are up against! I have people working undercover right now, and this isn't a game! Dimitri and his faction are extremely dangerous."

"LIAR!" Rose exclaimed angrily, turning away from Adrian.

"Baby…" he said softly, and touched her face.

"Don't you dare call me that!" she said. She pulled away from him quickly, and climbed out of bed.

"Rose, please…"

"No! I didn't ask you to come here! I didn't ask anyone to come here! This is something that I'm going to do whether you are on my side or not! You aren't him! You will never be him!"

Adrian looked extremely hurt, and took a step back from Rose.

"Adrian…"

He stormed out angrily passed her and slammed the hotel room door. She stood in shock for a moment, and tried her hardest not to cry. She hated the way she hurt Adrian all the time, especially with how much he cares about her. But why did it make her so angry to hear those things about Dimitri? They can't be true, can they?

"Miss Hathaway, is everything all right? I heard a commotion." Alexander said, hurrying into the room.

"Everything is fine," she answered sadly.

"Where is Master Adrian?"

"He left."

"Oh," Alexander said, realizing the situation. "Well, whenever you are ready, we will go down for breakfast, and then meet up with our next contact. Her name is Helena, and she is a Strigoi hunter."

"They have those? I thought that was only on television or something," Rose said, thinking of Buffy.

"No, they are quite real, miss. They only hunt Strigoi though, and are fully aware of the Moroi and our way of life. They only hunt for evil," Alexander explained.

"Ok, so then they differ from us dhampirs because they don't specifically guard Moroi, just hunt bad guys?"

"Correct Miss Hathaway. Now come on, you need to eat something."

"Alright let me get changed," Rose said. Alexander left the room, and every movement to take off her pajamas and put on her clothes was agony. She still felt sore from the convulsion the night before as well as a slight hangover from the vodka.

When they arrived to the dining hall, Rose could barely eat. Part of it was physical; the other part was feeling guilty over Adrian. She wondered where he was, and if he was alright. She also wondered if he would abandon her, but it wasn't like she didn't deserve it.

"Good morning!" said a cheery voice. Lissa and Christian came to the table hand in hand and sat down.

"Are you feeling better from last night?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Where's Adrian? His flight did come in last night, right?" Christian asked. Rose sighed in frustration and put her head down.

"Perhaps it is best not to bring that topic up right now Master Ozera," Alexander cautioned. Christian nodded in understanding and began studying the menu.

"So, what happened last night Rose? That seemed like it was so scary!" Lissa said.

"Not that one either Miss Dragomir," Alexander commented.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! How inconsiderate of me."

"No, it's fine. It was so damn weird though. I was just in the bathroom, and then my vision went all blurry. I got a really bad headache, and then saw a vision. It was kind of like a dream, but it felt so real," Rose said.

"What type of vision was it?" Christian inquired.

"I saw myself, and Dimitri. We were in this weird Strigoi Kingdom, and he said something about finding him and getting all this power."

"It sounds like a trap," Christian said.

Rose felt this way too, but it still enticed her for some reason. She could still feel Dimitri's passionate kiss on her lips, the fire dancing throughout her body. She also felt an intense physical strength that she had never felt before, as well as hunger.

After the group was finished with breakfast, they got into the limo to meet Helena. Rose took out her phone during the ride and texted Adrian: _Hey I'm really sorry about before, I'm just going through a lot. Can we talk later? _The ride took about an hour, and Rose never got a responding text message from Adrian. _That is so unlike him, _she thought to herself. They pulled up to an old looking tavern, and went inside.

"Why are we going to this old bar?" Lissa said.

"Strigoi hunters are extremely private, and do not want anyone knowing where they live for safety reasons. Besides, Helena loves this place," Alexander said. The place was tiny and low lit, but still crowded. There were guys playing pool or cards, and heavy metal music playing. Alexander approached someone sitting on a bar stool who was wearing a long black leather duster and matching hat.

"Helena?" he said. The figure turned around and smiled.

"Alexander, how good to see you!" she said, standing up and hugging him. Even in the dim lighting, Rose could tell that she was tremendously beautiful. She had hazel eyes, long brown hair, and a cute face. At first glance, no one would ever guess that this girl hunted evil vampires.

"Here, come upstairs with me so we can talk," she said, and they all followed her. She led them to a small boarding room on the second floor, and shut the door behind them.

"Now, down to business. I have been doing my scouting work, and have uncovered some disturbing information. Where is Adrian?" Helena said.

"He couldn't make it, I apologize," Alexander said

"It's alright. Anyway, it turns out that Victor Dashkov has escaped from prison. He could not have done this alone, though. It is simply not possible."

Lissa's eyes widened in panic. "He escaped!"

"Yes, but like I said he could not have done it on his own. Strigoi are helping him."

"Why would they do that?" Christian said angrily.

"My investigation has led me to believe that Victor wants revenge for his imprisonment, as well as to reclaim his authority in the Moroi royal court. The Strigoi have promised to restore him to power, and he is more than eager to attack Moroi and dhampir alike. After they have eliminated or enslaved us, they then plan to take control and attack the humans."

"This is just awful! What am I going to do now that he is out?" Lissa said with panic.

"First telekinetics, now Victor. The Strigoi are really expanding their influence. With this much opposition, the fight is going to be even harder," Rose said.

"The Strigoi have realized that their tactics have been unsuccessful in the past. They feel that if they recruit as many people and beings as possible and organize a mass army, that they will better their chances significantly. I will contact you with more information as well as to inform you when we will carry out our attack mission. If we can eliminate the Strigoi here, it will weaken them. We have one of the strongest Strigoi groups based here," Helena informed them.

Rose's heart began to pound. She wanted to ask if Dimitri was a part of this organization, and if he was running it or not, but she could not bring herself to do so.

"Thank you so much Helena, we will be in touch," Alexander said.

"Anything for you," she said and kissed him on the cheek. He began to grin and blush for a moment, but then regained his composure.

"Come on guys, we must be going. It will be a while to get back and I want to beat traffic," he said. They all said goodbye to Helena and began the trip home. Rose checked her phone again, but there was still no word from Adrian. When they arrived back to the hotel, Rose just wanted to sleep for a week and forget about everything.

"Did you want to go swimming or something? They have a great pool," Lissa said.

"Yeah sure," Rose said indifferently, and just wanted something to do. "I didn't bring a suit though."

"I figured that, so I packed one for you."

"Lissa, we aren't exactly the same size."

"I know, so I bought you a new one. It is so cute!"

"Lissa…" she began, but when Lissa pulled out the suit, she stopped mid sentence. It was a gorgeous red bikini, and she could tell it was designer.

"Thank you so much! You really didn't have to. And I'm sorry about how I have been acting…" Rose said.

"Don't worry about it bestie; you're going through a really rough time. Now come on, let's go swimming! I invited Christian, but of course he isn't going. I'm so glad this pool is indoors, you know how the sun gets to me," Lissa said.

"Defiantly."

Rose and Lissa were about to change when Alexander burst through the room.

"Irina is dead!"

"WHAT!" Rose said.

"She's dead! Adrian found her body in her house. She was murdered!"


	8. Roses

**Chapter 8**

"Murdered?" Rose asked with a twinge of disbelief in her voice.

"Who's Irina?" Lissa asked.

"One of our contacts, a rouge guardian if you will. She was also one of Master Ivashkov's closest friends from childhood," Alexander explained.

"That is terrible."

Rose tried to control the tears forming in her eyes; she couldn't imagine Adrian finding the dead body of one of his closest friends. "How did it happen?" she asked softly.

"All I know is what he left on my voicemail, and it was pretty hard to decipher because of his crying. All I could make out was that he had found Irina dead. I went to go see him in his room just now, and he told me it was murder."

A feeling of guilt immediately shot through Rose as the words she said to him rang in his ears. _You're not him! You'll never be him! _How could she forgive herself for that? After saying that to him, and then him finding Irina.

"I need to go see him," Rose said determinately, and she began walking out of the room.

"Miss Hathaway, please! Master Adrian must not be disturbed!"

Rose ignored his plea, and continued on her way. She couldn't wait, she had to speak to him as soon as possible. His room was about three doors down, she was able to trace the smell of his cigarettes. When she arrived to his door, she hesitated, and then knocked.

"I'm…coming…" a voice said, and then the door opened. Adrian was holding a bottle of whiskey, and his eyes were half opened. They were also red, a combination of the alcohol and his crying.

"Oh, you."

"Adrian, can I talk to you?" Rose asked.

"Why, I'm not Dimitri, sorry about that by the way," he said coldly, taking another sip from the bottle.

"Adrian, please."

"What is it Rose? Have you come to say you're sorry? To tell me how bad you feel?"

"Yes and no. I really am sorry, I've been a selfish bitch and I know it. I really do care about you."

"Yeah, you do, but you don't love me. And you care about me because you're obligated, because I help you, because you feel bad. But, answer me this. If Dimitri cared so much about you, how come he hasn't found you? Why do you have to be the one to chase him down?"

Rose's body began to tremble in fury, but she kept her temper in check due to the situation.

"He probably can't get to me, it's complicated. Besides, he has nothing to do with this. I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Dimitri has everything to do with this, because he's in on it! God Rose, how can you be so blind? Oh by the way, this was left at the scene," Adrian said, and grabbed something from the room. It was a single red rose, and he shoved it at her.

"This was on her body, her bloody, bruised body. And who do you think left it there?"

_Come and find me. _

"Now if you excuse me, I must rest," Adrian said shortly, and slammed the door in her face. Stunned, Rose stood in front of his room for a moment. She examined the flower in her hands, unsure what to feel.

_Anyone could have left this, how does he know it was Dimitri? But then again, the flower has the same name as me, it can't be an accident. Is he trying to tell me something, or is he toying with me? Is he really a cold hearted Strigoi? Or is he a victim?_

Still in a daze, Rose returned to her hotel room and laid down.

"Is everything alright?" Lissa asked softly.

"No, not at all."

"Do you want to tell me about it Rose?" She sat down next to Rose on the bed, and began caressing her hair. "I'm here for you."

"I just don't know what to think anymore, what to feel. I don't know what is truth, what is lie. God Lis, I'm just so confused." Rose began to cry, finally letting out what she tried so hard to suppress. Guardians aren't supposed to cry in front of others right, to show emotion?

"Shh, it's alright Rose. It's alright," Lissa cooed, continuing to console her best friend.

Rose's eyes began to close, and she started drifting off. She heard Alexander walk into the room and tell them that services for Irina was at seven o'clock that night, so to be ready in the lobby by six thirty. Her eyelids became extremely heavy, and everything was black at first. A vision came into focus shortly after, and she could feel her body start to tremble.

_Rose was in a snowy forest, and could feel the cold wind brushing on her face. Looking down, she realized that she was in a black ball gown again, and it was night. She could feel the intense physical power again, as well as a strong lust. _

"_How does it feel, Roza?" a voice asked behind her. She turned around and saw Dimitri, also dressed in black. The only thing that was different about him was the glimmer of red in his eyes. _

"_How does what feel?" she asked him softly._

_He got closer to her, and whispered over her shoulder, "Your first kill of course." Rose jumped at the statement, but still didn't move. Dimitri put his arm around her waist, and pointed to the ground in front of them. There was a figure lying in the path before them not moving. Rose couldn't make out who it was at first because of the darkness, but oddly she didn't feel horrified at that moment._

"_You were exceptional my love, absolutely amazing. She didn't stand a chance against my Roza." With that, he began to kiss her neck softly, and Rose shivered in pleasure. "Her blood must feel glorious in your veins." She did feel different; her senses were heightened, and every touch of the wind or Dimitri's hand sparked fire on her skin._

"_I love you Roza, I'm so glad you found me. No one can stop us…" he continued, while kissing her down her neck. Rose moaned in ecstasy as he started to loosen her corset. _

"_Surrender to love, surrender to your feelings. It's time for what you want my darling, and I'm ready to give it to you." He ran his hands up and down her body, and her head fell against his shoulder. She didn't speak, but her body pleaded with him not to stop. The wind began to blow harder, and Rose opened her eyes again. She noticed an object blowing in the wind, and as it got closer to them she noticed that it was a black hat. The wind slowed, and it fell right at her feet. She picked it up, and realized that the hat looked strangely familiar. Rose examined it for a moment, and then the body lying a few feet away. She loosened from Dimitri's grip, and walked towards it. The body was wearing a long black jacket, and Rose put her hand up to her mouth in horror. _

_Helena. _

"Rose! Rose! We must get ready for the wake, get up!" Lissa commanded, shaking Rose from her sleep.

"Huh? Oh, the wake, right…" Rose mumbled in a daze.

"Yes, Irina's wake, remember? You really must have been tired. Well, not to worry. I picked you out the dress you wore to the formal, the black one. Here," she said, handing the dress to Rose. "I made sure to have it pressed too."

"Thanks Lissa, I don't know what I would do without you, really."

"It's my pleasure Rose. Now, hurry up or Alexander will not be pleased."

"Yes ma'am." Rose slid into the bathroom and put on her dress. Her mind wasn't in the present, however. She kept thinking of the images in her mind, that vision that both terrified and tempted her.


	9. The Final Goodbye?

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews everyone! I hope you are enjoying my story so far, and of course Richelle Mead's characters are hers!

Rose, Lissa, and Christian got into the limo after they finished getting ready for the wake. Alexander was not his usual cheery fountain of information, but rather stared ahead at the road solemnly as he drove. Rose stared out the window in a daze as freezing rain drops beat upon the glass. Her mind was racing; this most recent vision felt much more real and was longer than the last.

_How can I ever face Adrian, look him in the eye? All of those horrible things I said to him, all the times I take him for granted. All I do is take, and take, but never give. _

_Dimitri would never kill anyone, would he? They must be forcing him somehow, this isn't him. This can't be him. But what if the evil tempted him, that power. I could taste it, feel it, and oh how I wanted it. Is he really trying to set me up? Would he really hurt me, kill me, if he had the chance? Or does he want us to be together eternally?_

"UGH!" Rose said out loud, and banged her first on the window. Lissa and Christian both jumped, startled by the sudden noise.

"Rose, talk to me. Something is seriously wrong, you aren't yourself," Lissa said softly, and slid over next to her.

"I just want them to stop…" Rose mumbled, with her face in her hands.

"What to stop?"

"These thoughts, these visions, these fears. I've never lost control like this before, I don't know what to think, what to feel, what I want."

"Rose, I love you and everything, but sometimes you are so stubborn. You have to realize that not everything is in your control, that every so often the tough badass Dhampir has to surrender and let fate work."

"I wish it was that easy…" Rose sighed, tilting her head back on the seat.

Lissa took her hand and said, "It never is."

"Aw, that is so cute, look at the two little BFFs," Christian said in a joking tone, causing the girls to smile.

"Very funny Ozera, now how would you like it if I came over there and collected your teeth for matching friendship bracelets?"

"I wouldn't recommend that Hathaway, considering I could light you like a candle and all," Christian quipped, and the three of them began to laugh, even Rose.

"We're here," Alexander said softly, interrupting the brief happy moment.

They all got out of the car, and walked into an old but still beautiful chapel. The seats facing the casket were filled with Moroi, Dhampirs, and Humans. Candles and flowers adorned the room, and silent sobs and prayers flooded the air. Rose tried to find Adrian, and spotted him in the front row, looking upon Irina's coffin. She could sense his anger, hurt, and grief, and so desperately wanted to help him. Alexander went over to him, and placed his hand on his shoulder for comfort. Adrian patted him on the back to thank him for his support, and Rose's heart sunk in her chest. She debated whether or not to approach Adrian just then, but before she could make up her mind she heard the church doors open. A man with beautiful blonde hair, green eyes, flawless skin, and a thin frame walked into the room. This guy was clearly a Moroi, possibly royal. He was wearing a very high end Dolce and Gabbana suit, and began to approach Irina's casket with flowers in his hands. Adrian looked up and noticed him, and immediately lunged.

"Master Adrian, please!" Alexander cried out, trying to restrain him. Adrian jumped on top of the man before Alexander could stop him, and began to punch him in the face.

"You bastard, how dare you show your face here! After all she has done for you, she loved you! And you abandoned her, and now you're sorry!" he raged, continuing his furious blows.

Alexander was finally able to pry Adrian off of the now bleeding and stunned man on the floor. He angrily shook himself from Alexander's grip and pushed his way out of the chapel. The mourners were completely stunned, and Rose ran outside after him. She found him leaning against the church wall, smoking one of his cigarettes and glaring angrily into the horizon.

"Adrian," Rose said softly, approaching him as if she were approaching a wild animal.

"You can come closer, Rose, I won't hurt you."

"I know, I'm just worried about you, you must really hate that man."

"Yes, I do. Did Irina ever tell you about him?"

Rose remembered the conversation at the mansion, and it instantly clicked. He was the Moroi that wouldn't marry her. The one that chose to walk out on her and save his reputation.

"Yes, she did, it's awful. He's the reason she stopped being a guardian."

"I've known her my whole life, Rose. She was closer to me than anyone, closer than family."

"Adrian, was she your guardian?"

He sighed. "Yes, until Gregory broke her heart. She made sure someone else took her place as guardian, and we remained close friends still, but it broke my heart when she left. I understand why though, and I don't hold it against her."

"I can't believe this is all happening. I can just feel it's going to get worse."

"It will unless we stop it. Unless we finally face the truth and fight it head on. Do you know why her casket is kept closed Rose?"

"No…"

"The person who killed her maimed her so badly that they couldn't fix it. Her face, hell almost her whole head, was almost taken off. He showed her no mercy, and when I find him, I will show him none either."

"Dimitri!" Rose gasped.

"Yes, I know it was him. He's the only one who has the strength, skill, and the reason."

"What do you mean the reason!"

"Rose, I really didn't want to tell you these things. I hoped you would just abandon this stupid mission of yours, and realize that he is gone. I wanted to protect you because I know you still love him, but you need to know the truth. Dimitri is the leader of a Strigoi faction, the most powerful one in Siberia, hell probably most of the world. They call themselves the Order of the Serpent because they are quick but deadly. He's calling you to him because he probably wants you to join, he knows your strength. He's playing you, Rose, he's not the same Dimitri. And you know it your heart you will not, and cannot kill him, so just go home before you suffer any longer."

Rose didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to process everything Adrian was saying.

"That can't be, they must have forced him somehow!" she finally said after a moment.

"They didn't force him, he was enticed by evil, and submitted to it. The Strigoi wanted him because he was strong and a good fighter, but it was his choice to become a leader and continue it."

"I have to kill him, it's the only way to free him from this. I have to uphold my promise, he would want me to do it."

"He's not going to go down without a fight, especially because of all of the power he has. He's too far gone to be saved Rose, he won't let you kill him, and I don't want him to hurt you."

He walked over to Rose and hugged her against his chest.

"I'm sorry I was so mad at you, I just don't want to lose you Rose. You are one of the only things I have left, and I promise to you that I will always be in your life, no matter how you want me," Adrian whispered in her ear. They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes, and then finally walked back into the chapel.

Helena and Alexander sat with their arms around each other, each wearing a look of pain on their faces. A priest was now speaking to the group, so Adrian and Rose found their seats quietly.

"Irina was a beautiful woman, inside and out. She always helped out the local school, the church, anyone in need. She would give you the shirt off of her back if you needed it, and never expected anything in return," the priest said. Many in the crowd nodded their heads in agreement.

"We must remember the charity in her life, and follow her ex-"

Before the priest could finish his sentence, something burst through the stained glass window and tackled him to the ground. In one quick motion, the priest's throat was ripped out and the creature was drinking his blood. Three more came in through the windows, and faced the crowd with evil grins on their faces.

"Fucking Strigoi," Adrian muttered under his breath as the crowd began to panic and tried leaving the room.

"Well, well, nice to see we aren't too late for the services," the female Strigoi sneered, and her cohorts laughed along.

"Can't you degenerates show any respect for one goddamn day?" Helena said angrily.

"Nice to see you too, Helena. It's been a while," a very muscular Strigoi said.

"Shame this will be our last meeting then."

The Strigoi smirked, and then sped towards the hunter in full fury. Helena quickly dodged the attack and pulled out a silver stake. Alexander took three out of his coat pocket, and tossed one to Adrian and one to Rose. They caught the weapons, and were ready to attack their enemies.


End file.
